


HAmor (Higuel yaoi)

by marinette310



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinette310/pseuds/marinette310
Summary: Pequeñas historias de amor y diversión con la familia Rivera Hamada y demás parejitas.Miguel: ¡HIRO RECOGE TU PINCHE MUGRERO QUE TIENES EN EL GARAJE!Hiro: ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES UN MUGRERO ES MI TRABAJO!Miguel: ¡HIROMI ES TU TRABAJO!Hiromi: ¡A MÍ NO ME METAN EN SU DISCUSIÓN!Bueno algo así
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Maldita Hiromi

— ¡Hiro!— gritó el moreno enojado

— ¿¡Qué mierda quieres!?¿¡Qué no ves que estoy ocupado!?— contestó el nipón desde su laboratorio.

— ¡Controla a tu hija, le puso maquillaje y moños a Dante!

— ¿¡MI HIJA!? ¡También es TU hija, Rivera! ¡Oh me vas a decir que tú no colaboraste en su creación!

— ¡Pero Hiro!

— ¡Pero Hiro nada! Deja a Hiromi en paz es una niña dejala ser— dicho esto la conversación dio por terminada. Mientras que en la sala se encontraban un moreno con el seño fruncido y una nipona que lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona plasmada en si rostro.

— hija de tu madre— murmuró el moreno enojado.

— deja que te escuché mamá, además, ya lo oíste "deja a Hiromi en paz es un niña dejala ser"— dijo imitando la voz del mitad japonés.

— estás castigada— sentenció el moreno sonriendo en victoria pensando que había ganado está batalla

— ¿Seguro?— le retó la niña.

— ¡Ja! Claro que sí y no puedes hacer nada al...

— ¡Mamá, papá me castigó sin razón!

— ¡MIGUEL ANGEL RIVERA, VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!— se escuchó la voz del nipón desde su laboratorio.

— ¡Pero yo no...!

— ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA O TE TRAIGO CON LA AYUDA DE MEGABOT!

— ¡NO! ¡Ya voy mi chinito bonito! *Mira a la niña* haz ganado está batalla pero no la guerra.

— eso ya lo veremos.

Dicho esto el moreno caminó en dirección al laboratorio del nipón mientras que la chica se dirigió en dirección al regordete gato de la Tía Cass para cargarlo y poder maquillarlo y peinarlo.

Extra:

— te dije que dejaras a Hiromi en paz, pero no me hiciste caso

— pero era necesario que me golpearas con tu robot ese

— te dije que te iba a traer con ayuda de Megabot y no me hiciste caso, así que fue tu culpa

— ¡Esa niña es un demonio con disfraz de ángel!— dijo el moreno dramatizando— ¡Es como tú pero mini! ¡Una versión niña y mas pequeña de ti!

— ¿¡Qué haz dicho!?

— ¡Verga, patitas pa' que las quiero!

Gritó el mexicano mientras era perseguido por el nipón junto con su robot.


	2. Mi familia

• ────── ✾ ────── • 

  
Un moreno se encontraba felizmente limpiando su lindo hogar que compartía con su hermosa familia. Con plumero en mano y la música de fondo (por no decir que eran cumbias) sacudía un mueble mientras daba unos cuantos pasos de baile. Al pasar por las fotos familiares tomó una foto en particular que era donde se encontraba su adorado esposo y su linda hija posando enfrente del lucky cat café de la tía de su esposo. En la foto se podía ver a la pareja cargando a la pequeña niña de apenas unos meses de nacida, su esposo sonreía dejando ver ese pequeño espacio entre sus incisivos superiores mientras que él de igual forma de encuentra sonriendo mientras abraza a su esposo. Una foto que si la vieras seguramente pensarías que son la familia perfecta...sin embargo no todo es color de rosas.

— ¡PAPÁ NO ENCUENTRO MI VIOLÍN Y TENGO ENSAYO EN UNA HORA!— dijo una niña peli-negro de no más de 7 años que bajaba las escaleras con prisas sin embargo logrando no pisar en falso.

Adiós a la paz

— hija ya te dije que está en tu estuche junto a tu armario— aseguró el moreno mientras devolvía la foto a su lugar

— ¡PERO NO LO ENCUENTRO!— dijo haciendo berrinche

— chingada madre contigo— murmuró el moreno enojado— si lo encuentro yo ¿qué te hago?— preguntó mirando a la niña con el seño fruncido y de brazos cruzados

— llevarme a mi ensayo dah— dijo la niña

— ¡pinche chamaca del demonio!— dijo el moreno enojado arrojandole su bota marca Rivera a la niña sin embargo está logró esquivarla— ¿Cómo verga?

— si ya sé pero no lo andes diciendo por todos lados jajaja— dijo corriendo con dirección a su cuarto que estaba en la segunda planta.

— ¡HIROMI RIVERA HAMADA VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE HIJA DE TU MADRE

— MAMÁ, PAPÁ MIGUEL TE ESTA INSULTANDO

— NO ES CIERTO ELLA MIENTE

• ────── ✾ ────── • 

  
Mientras tanto en el laboratorio del nipón este se encontraba estresado tanto por su trabajo como por los berrinches de su familia. No era que su hija y su esposo no se llevarán bien, tan solo que a veces simplemente no sabían cómo comportarse.

Miguel con su actitud extrovertida y divertida y bueno Hiromi, Hiromi era otro caso.

La niña de apenas 7 años era literalmente una mezcla de las personalidades del nipón y el moreno. La niña tenía la personalidad del moreno la cuál era extrovertida, divertida y muy curiosa pero también compartía cierta personalidad del nipón haciendo que la niña a veces sea sarcástica, calculadora, algo manipuladora, maestra del engaño y sobretodo un humor negro que aveces ni siquiera el nipón se aguantaba.

Hiromi al compartir los genes del nipón y el moreno su apariencia era una mezcla de ambos padres. La niña tenía el cabello de su padre Hiro que la mayoría de las veces le gustaba tener el cabello algo corto por encima de los hombros pero cuando le entraba la locura dejaba su cabello crecer hasta las rodillas pero que simplemente no podía controlar lo cual siempre fue un dolor de cabeza para el moreno que siempre quería hacerle peinados bonitos a su hija pero el maldito cabello no lo dejaba. Sus ojos ligeramente rasgados como los del nipón pero del mismo color que su padre Miguel. Cuando sonreía se le podía observar una pequeña abertura en sus incisivos superiores como a su padre Hiro y un pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha como a su padre Miguel.

De igual manera tomó la inteligencia del nipón y algunos gustos de ambos, tales como el de las robopeleas del nipón (las cuales ya no asiste) y el don de la música del moreno.

Hiromi siempre hacía a Miguel enojar, era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos así como los de Hiro. Inclusive algunas veces ambos se juntaban a molestar a su esposo. Aunque la mayoría de las veces el moreno le regresaba la jugada a ambos, a su hija escondiendole su suéter favorito y/o sus gummy bears y a su esposo siempre le esperaba el karma en la noche cuando Hiromi se encontraba en su quinto sueño que nunca lograbas despertar a la niña así haya una bomba nuclear, terremoto o incluso una invasión zombie la niña nunca se despertará hasta que haya cumplido sus horas de sueño eso al parecer lo aprendió de Honey Lemon que le pasaba casi lo mismo.

Pero aún con todo y eso ama a su familia y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Así que dejando de lado su trabajo, que por cierto ya logró terminarlo, se dirigió escaleras arriba para entrar a su hogar y así resolver el asunto de su esposo e hija. Al llegar a la sala notó a su esposo sentado en el sillón abrazando a la niña que estaba en su regazo mientras veían una película de superhéroes. Sonrió levemente y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo. Claro era la mejor familia que el japonés americano podía tener.

• ────── ✾ ────── • 

  
Al notar que el nipón se había ido la niña se separó de los brazos de su padre y extendió su mano con una sonrisa burlona.

— paga

El mexicano gruñó y del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó 20 dólares y se lo entregó a la peli-negro

— ten, pero tu chitón eh

— seh seh no le diré a papá Hiro que pediste ese paquete para que "juegues" con el en su noche de aniversario

— maldita chamaca del demonio aún no se cómo siempre logras descubrir las cosas

— contactos papá, contactos— dijo volviendo a abrazar a su padre para dormir una pequeña siesta antes de irse a su ensayo de violín.

• ────── ✾ ────── • 


	3. Un siglo sin ti Parte 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Un simple mal entendido podrá romper la relación de estos dos? Veamos

Pov Normal

— ¡MI AMORCITO LINDO PERDÓNAME! ¡MI CHINITO MAMÓN POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS ESTO!

— ¡Fuck you Rivera!— dijo el semi-japones desde su ventana enseñándole el dedo de enmedio

¿Cómo habían llegado a esta situación? Fácil, un simple mal entendido.

— ¡HIRO MI AMOR POR FAVOR!— el moreno se encontraba afuera de la casa con una pequeña maleta y algunas de sus pertenencias regadas en el suelo mientras le suplicaba a su pareja que lo dejara regresar— VAMOS NO ME HAGAS ESTO

— VETE A LA CHINGADA RIVERA— dijo el nipón muy enojado mientras cerraba la ventana y apagaba las luces de la habitación.

Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, así que el Rivera suspiró con pesar y estaba a punto de dar la vuelta a recoger sus cosas para irse cuando una luz de la casa se encendió. La luz provenía del cuarto de su hija que estaba al lado del cuarto que compartía con su pareja. La ventana de abrió y de ella apareció una niña, no más de 10 años, de cabello azabache largo y despeinado, llevaba puesta su pijama favorita de robots con capucha y sus ojitos adormilados lo miraban con cansancio mientras con su puño derecho tallaba su ojo al mismo tiempo que soltaba un ligero bostezo.

La niña confundida de ver a su padre a tal horas de la noche afuera de su casa solo era por una cosa.

Se había peleado con su madre Hiro.

Realmente casi nunca pasaban estas cosas solo recuerda que pasó como unas 2 o 3 veces pero todo siempre era un mal entendido y a los 2 o 3 días, si es que no era tanto para el orgullo de su madre, regresaban como si nada hubiera pasado, solo una de esas veces fue que duró la pelea como una o dos semanas pero al final gracias a su tío Tadashi en el cielo que por fin se habían juntado nuevamente. Pero aquí estamos de nuevo con una pelea ridícula ¿Ahora por qué se habían peleado?

— papá ¿Qué hiciste ahora?— preguntó la nipona soñolienta desde su ventana en el segundo piso.

— tu padre que está de dramático— se defendió el Rivera

— ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?— volvió a preguntar.

— ¡yo no hice nada Hiromi!

La niña cansada solo suspiró con pesadez y cerró la ventana para dirigirse a la habitación que compartían sus padres, bueno ahora solo estaba su madre pero ustedes entienden.

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación pero antes de tocar la puerta como le habían enseñado escuchó un ligero sollozo del otro lado de la puerta. Su madre estaba llorando.

Vaya esto era peor de lo que esperaba, sin hacer mucho ruido abrió despacio la puerta de la habitación y observó que sentado en el centro de la cama matrimonial su madre estaba enrollado con la cobija, sus ojos estaban un poco más rasgados que de costumbre y estaban ligeramente rojos he inchados, de su lado derecho se encontraba una caja de pañuelos mientras que pañuelos usados estaban esparcidos por toda la cama.

La niña con cuidado cerró nuevamente la puerta de la habitación y se puso a pensar en una manera de hacer feliz a su madre hasta que recordó que su tía Cass siempre para alegrarla le cocinaba sus famosas alitas picantes con esa salsa se duerme horrible los labios como ella decía pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a lo picante por sus genes mexicanos, así que ella pensó que sería una buena manera para alegrar a su madre así que con entusiasmo bajó a la cocina para preparar las alitas, tomó un delantal que usaba para ayudar a su padre pero luego recordó algo importante.

— ¿Qué hora es?

Volteó a ver el reloj de pared que estaba en la cocina y vio que el reloj marcaba las 12:06 AM ciertamente no era una buena opción, se dió una palmada en la cara recordando que hace un tiempo la tía Cass y su abuelita Elena le habían dicho que no comiera picante por la noche, 1. Por qué puede hacer que se te suba a la garganta mientras duermes y es súper feo (a ella ya le había pasado algo así un día que le valió madres y se comió directamente un recipiente completo de gomitas con chile y como cereza del pastel le hecho más chile en polvo de procedencia extraña, pero cabe mencionar que tuvieron que llevarla al hospital por qué no paraba de vomitar por la noche, pero eso es una historia para otra ocasión) y 2. Podría provocarle pesadillas en la noche y realmente no quería que su madre tuviera pesadillas por la noche. Así que volvió a usar ese gran cerebro suyo y otra idea le llegó en ese instante.

Si no mal recuerda su padre siempre esconde las gomitas de su madre y ella en el estante de arriba a la derecha detrás del cereal de chocolate con malvaviscos o Mini-Baymax's como ella les llamaba, así que con entusiasmo buscó una silla para poder alcanzar el estante pero no contó con que sus pantuflas de conejo la traicionarian haciendo que la niña se cayera al frío suelo soltando un ligero gemido de dolor esperando que su madre no la haya escuchado desde arriba cosa que no pasó gracias a kami-sama en cambio llegó alguien más que si había escuchado su pobre caída.

— hola, yo soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal, hola Hiromi

— hola Baymax— saludó la niña desde el suelo.

— sufriste una caída— dijo el robot de vinil

— ¿Tu crees?— comentó sarcástica

— te escaneare en busca de heridas

El robot escaneó a la niña mientras está se sentaba en el suelo viendo a su amigo, el escaneó finalizó.

— sufres un ligero hematoma en tu rodilla derecha, codo izquierdo y un pequeño raspón en tu mejilla derecha, yo aconsejaría un desinfectante antibacterial y una bendita para cubrir la herida.

El robot levantó a la niña del suelo y la sentó el la orilla de la mesa para lograr atender sus heridas, cuando terminó de tratar sus heridas le entregó una paleta de fresa y la bajó de la mesa.

— ¿Cómo sufriste tu caída?— preguntó el robot ladeando su cabeza

— mamá está triste así que quise llevarle las gomitas que estaban en el estante de arriba pero me caí por mis pantuflas de conejo— señaló el estante y luego a sus pantuflas— ¿Podrías ayudarme Baymax, por favor?

— está bien Hiromi

Ciertamente el robot de su madre y su tío Tadashi era muy alto así que no le fue difícil alcanzar los paquetes de gomitas, una vez que los alcanzo se los entregó a la niña mientras que ésta con emoción buscó un gran tazón y en el vació los ositos de gomita.

— Baymax espérame aquí.

— de acuerdo

La niña fue hasta la sala y buscó en uno de los cajones del librero dos paquetes de pañuelos limpios por qué estaba segura que su madre ya se los había terminado, con ambos paquetes en mano volvió a la cocina donde estaba Baymax y le entregó los paquetes de pañuelos mientras que ella tomaba el tazón de gomitas

— vamos con mamá Hiro Baymax, mamá está triste así que ¡vamos a alegrarlo!

— tu salud y la de Hiro es mi única prioridad

— así se habla amigo así que vamos

La niña y el robot subieron las escaleras para llegar a la habitación del mayor dónde seguía en la misma posición de hace un rato solo que ahora habían más pañuelos sucios en la cama y en el suelo. La niña junto con Baymax se acercaron al chico y este solo miró a la niña para acto seguido desviar la mirada para que su hija no lo viera en ese estado tan deplorable.

— ¿No te he dicho varias veces que toques la puerta antes de entrar Hiromi? Además ¿Qué haces aquí?

— te traje esto ma' las gomitas siempre te hacen feliz— dijo la niña mientras levantaba el tazón lleno de ositos de goma— y Baymax te trajo más pañuelos.

Baymax puso la caja de los pañuelos en la cama y Hiromi le entregó el tazón con las gomitas, Hiro solo volvió a llorar con más intensidad pero esta vez atrajo a la niña hacia él y le abrazó con fuerza mientras que Baymax le daba palmaditas en la espalda mientras le decía "ya, ya".

— "Vaya esto realmente está muy mal, creo que le pediré un consejo al tío Dashi y a la abuela Coco a ver si ellos pueden ayudarme"— pensó la niña con tristeza.

Aunque él moreno no se la pasaba mejor que el nipón.

││││   
││││   
││││   
││││   
│││✦   
││✦   
│✦ 06/08/2020 ❞ │ 10:00 P M ╴ 🌙  
✦


End file.
